Of Lions And Raptors
by Zanondalf1992
Summary: AS the young Kiara plays at the water hole she is saved by strange animals.Who are they what do they want and what animals are they?
1. Chapter 1 A playful Morning

The Lion King

Of Raptors and Lions

I don't own Lion King

only the oc's

Chapter 1

A playful Morning

It was a beautiful morning in the Pridelands as Simba got finished with his morning rounds he was wondering about the strange sightings from the swamp pride lions were talking he was worried about that his daughter Kiara might wander off again without Timon and Pumbaa and get into danger,like at the river with the crocodiles and the Outsider cub Kovu

or accidently tripping a bull elephant or..."Hey Dad!Can I go to the watering hole pleeaasssseee?"said a young cub

"Fine but Timon and Pumbaa are coming with you okay Kiara."

"Alright."said the princess as she and her guardians left_"I know something's going to happen."_thought the lion.


	2. Chapter 2 The Grey Company pack

Chapter 2

The grey Company Pack

Blufang was excited this was his first scout mission for the raptors"Dad where are we going now?"asked the young hunter as he began stalking a rat

"A area known as the was a skirmish that happened there a year ago so I want you to meet with the top hunters and ask that pack for a 'll go with four others you will leave soon."said a old raptor named Darkclaw

"Alright I'll pick Whitetip,Brokenclaw,Scarface,and Greeneyes."

and with that Blufang took off looking for his friends soon he found his brother Brokenclaw at the river."Brother time to get ready we're leaving where Scarface is?"Asked Blufang to a slightly older and scarred version of himself"He went on patrol near the edge of the he part of the mission?"said Brokenclaw

"Yeah."said the younger raptor as he ran out of sight to the west.

Bluefang soon got to the swamps once he got in the marsh he saw his best friend and teammate he was in every way the same as his brother except half his face was torn off leaving muscle and bone"Hey Scar you ready to scout a new territory?"asked the young prince

"As long as there aren't any rival raptor's I'm in"said Scarface grinning"The Warband's back in business! Also know where Whitetip is?"

"What you asking Sis to be your girl or as a member of the pack?" asked Scarface mockingly

then Blufang took a swipe at his friend which was blocked by Scarface" You're getting better old 's at her normal spot listening the wind."

"Well I'm going now we're leaving at noon."said Bluefang as he ran to the rockslide canyons.

Once Blufang got to the rockslide canyons he saw the most beautiful creature that he's seen for the last five years:Whitetip,she was the most beautiful raptor of all the was rare for a young female to already be called Alpha female while the previous was still alive yet it was also rarer for a raptor to be pure white when hatched and then staying pure white.

"Hey Whitetip how are you feeling?"asked Blufang

" of warning:Don't eat the sick 's pretty bad."said Whitetip who had survived eating a rabid gazelle she had a high fever for three days no one thought she was going to make it except for Blufang who helped her recover after that the two were in love.

"I'm wondering wanna go on a scouting mission with me and the gang?"asked Blufang "Of course can't leave you guys for five seconds till something anything else Blufang?"said Whitetip playfully"Yeah know where Greeneyes is?"asked Blufang

"he's at the nests teaching some hatchlings."said Whitetip as she got up to pack herbs.

While most teen raptors preferred to become warriors or hunters for the Grey Company pack but Greeneyes was unlike most was a sickly green colored raptor which like Whitetip was a rare scale with the rare scale when he became of age he became his pack's first scholar which was a rare event in any pack. Despite this Blufang and his warband found their friend's work fasinating and useful for the pack."Hey Green-geek get off of the lazy raptor nest and get your science gear ready cause our group's on scouting!"Yelled Blufang

"Alrght I'm getting up so where is Darkclaw sending us?"asked the raptor

"father said that we are going to scout out the Pridelands which is a few hours journey through the desert once we get there we have to meet with the top predators to create a alliance with them establish our teritory you know that sort of thing."answered Blufang

"Ok I'll get my stuff."said Greeneyes.

And within thirty minutes the gang started off on their next adventure.


End file.
